hobbit_xoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins/Relationships
Family Bungo Baggins Bungo is Bilbo's father Belladonna Took Belladonna is Bilbo's mother. He loved her to the end, and has a portrait of her inn his house at Bag End. Allies Calypso Calypso is the one who sent Bilbo to the Caribbean to help mend his relationship with Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo first officially meets her when she is Tia Dalma, who immediately recognized him as a bearer of her mark. Calypso seems to know that Bilbo's destiny is intertwined with Jack Sparrow and also wanted to make sure that no one would ever harm Bilbo. Barbossa Former captor and enemy, later ally Bilbo's former captor in Curse of the Black Pearl. Bilbo later saves Barbossa's life and remains on first name terms with him. Davy Jones Thorin Oakenshield Thorin is Bilbo's dwarf best friend, right before Peter Quill. Bilbo and Thorin first met during the spring of 2941 in Bag End, but they weren't best friends until the end of An Unexpected Journey. Both of them had a strange animosity towards each other. When they are attacked by Azog's warriors, Bilbo then proceeds in protecting Thorin's body. After falling unconscious, he worries Bilbo’s safety and hugs the hobbit, knowing he is alright. Thorin and Bilbo's relationship is once again strained in Desolation of Smaug, as Thorin has started falling into madness, and being unusually cold towards Bilbo, despite the fact the hobbit saved his life. However, they still respect and care for one another. Thorin later fell into gold sickness, straining his friendship with Bilbo again. Though not specifically stated, it was possible they gotten into fights, as Thorin refused to sleep or eat, despite Bilbo's behest. Bilbo is now currently aware that Thorin is still alive, as they are both their because of Calypso, but he faints before Thorin can explain anything to his friend. Jack Sparrow Friend, captain and crew mate Sparrow and Baggins met several ocassions. At first, Bilbo believes Sparrow to be an egotistic pig and also hates him further after threatening Miss Swann. He saves Bilbo's life at least several times. One, he saved him from drowning (as well as Elizabeth's) and shoots Barbossa before he can shoot Bilbo. Sparrow does care about Bilbo (much like his other good friends), such as pulling him up to escape from Davy Jones as well as protecting the injured Hobbit. In On Stranger Tides, Bilbo surprisingly will save his life again. Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth is the one who found Bilbo on the beach shores, noticing him half-drowned. She brought him to her house, where she nursed him back to health. Over the course of Bilbo's stay there, she and him became very close friends, and so close, she told him the secret: that she was in love with a man named Will Turner. Bilbo shows his concern over Elizabeth when Jack holds her captive. He also refused to abandon her to the two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti and ran with her. However, it ultimately got them kidnapped together and were terrified to be on a ship filled with pirates. Later, Bilbo seemingly got shot by Barbossa, and he "heard the concerned yells of Elizabeth and Thorin Oakenshield, but he never did. When Sparrow falls into the water while dragging down Thorin, Bilbo follows with them and gives Elizabeth a faithful goodbye before falling in to join the others to start a new life aboard the Black Pearl In Dead Man's Chest, Bilbo has not seen her for a year and misses her. He inquires Will of her and he responds that other than facing a death penalty, that she is fine. Later, after Will is forced to serve on the Flying Dutchman, Bilbo humourously wonders what Elizabeth will say when she finds out what happened to Turner. However, in Tortuga, Bilbo goes to hug Elizabeth and she returns it, but it is indeed a friendly one. After the events of At ''World's End is made an uncle and godfather of her son, Will Turner, who is named after his father and paternal grandfather. Gamora '(Enemy turned friend)' Peter Quill '(Close friend)''' Category:The Hobbit Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Bilbo Baggins